Culpable
by AguedaJR
Summary: Contempló su reflejo en los cristales del tren al pasar. Sempiternamente culpable.


**1º - Contiene spoiler, obviamente, del último capítulo del anime Another, ya que no es el final que le han otorgado.**

**2º - Los dos personajes no me pertenecen.**

**3º - Quise darle otro enfoque. Sea lo que sea lo que opinéis, me agradaría saberlo para poder mejorar, gracias.**

* * *

Lluvia; incesante y gélida lluvia. La lluvia lo bautizaba todo, como si los errores pudieran enmendarse de alguna forma. La manera de hacerse oír de la naturaleza, la manera de no caer en el olvido. Golpeaba con suavidad en su nívea tez, quizás en un vano intento también de bautizar todos los errores que una vez hubo cometido. Gris.

El mundo era gris, no debido a la falta de color o a un punto de vista más bien pesimista, si no que nada era tan pulcro o nefasto como aparentaba ser, siempre había algo de negro en el blanco y viceversa. Los extremos absolutos se podían considerar la vida y la muerte, aun siendo relativos, pero nada más. Ella sin duda, pensaba que vivía en un mundo gris, más o menos oscuro.

Era como mirar un insecto a través de una lupa y luego a tamaño normal, todo era según el cristal con el que se mirase. ¿Y si el cristal era rojo?¿Se vería rojo aquel mundo gris? Ello era por lo que había tantas personas diferentes en el mundo.

Su vetado cabello comenzaba a empaparse, hasta el punto de asemejarse a las propias nubes ,puesto que las gotas resbalaban de sus puntas hasta morir contra el suelo, cubierto de más o menos mullido césped. La tormenta la había sorprendido.

El tren comenzó a silbar, a lo lejos. Ella simplemente se detuvo ante la barrera y perdió la mirada. Días como aquel hacían lucir ante sus avellanados orbes las llamas de la desconfianza y el terror que fueron consumiendo poco a poco a sus compañeros, a sus amigos. Culpable, por no haber podido salvarlos a todos. Aún podía recordar sus semblantes el primer día de curso. Yukari, bajo sus lentes, que lejos de hacerla asemejar inquisidora y severa le daban un aspecto dulce y pueril. Ikuo, de frágil salud, nunca había sido un muchacho demasiado hablador pero lo había conocido cuando eran muy pequeños y sabía que poseía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho. Y Takako, su mejor amiga y confidente, aquella que no había podido escapar al fuerte y álgido abrazo de la muerte. Contempló su reflejo en los cristales del tren al pasar. Sempiternamente culpable.

Y él estaba allí, en frente, para recordárselo. Cabello oscuro y desaliñado, mirada soñadora, paraguas. Aún llevaba cartera, debía haber estado dando un paseo después de clase. Sus pupilas se cruzaron en el instante siguiente. Su mano lo recordaba, su corazón también. Comenzó a latir con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, para recordarle a su dueña que él sí seguía vivo. La barrera subió. Dudó en si avanzar hacia delante o no, esconder en donde nadie pudiese verla, donde Sakakibara no pudiese verla. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Era imposible. Supuso que todo lo que había acontecido la había vuelto más irracional.

-**Akazawa-san.**-tarde. Su garganta se asemejó más a un nudo marinero que a una simple faringe junto a su tráquea. Intentó tragar saliva sin éxito. Se encaminaba hacia ella, decidido y a la vez con una tranquilidad que a la joven se le antojó casi agobiante. ¿No veía que cuanta menos distancia hubiese entre ellos peor estaban las cosas? Porque si por algo se sentía culpable Izumi en concreto era por no haber sido sincera con él, por haberlo ignorado en una medida desesperada por salvarlos a todos. Mas había sido lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacer.-**Te estás mojando.**

Sí, eso era algo bastante obvio. Pronto aquellos pequeños trozos de cielo dejaron de precipitar sobre su cabeza y necesitó cerciorarse de por qué. Un paraguas, su paraguas. Lo había imaginado. Su iris de vuelta a la faz pálida del muchacho, que había crecido un poco más en el último mes, ya le sacaba lo menos una cabeza. No eran más noveno grado, clase tres. Sólo eran dos estudiantes de Yomiyama Norte cualquiera. Bueno, cualquiera no, estudiantes vivos.-_Veo que vas aprendiendo._-no pudo evitar realizar un comentario al respecto cuando consiguió articular palabra, riendo un poco y volviendo a ocasionar que el rostro de su acompañante se desencajase ligeramente. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente; coche, poco femenino.-_Pero eso no quita que sigas siendo horrible._-remarcó, con un tono más bien agradable, aunque volviendo a dejar salir a la Izumi de siempre. Con él nada era como solía. Inesperado, como su llegada el anterior curso, su fuerza de voluntad al abrirle los ojos para que no acabase con la vida de Misaki, su presencia junto a ella en dichos momentos. Los dos, junto a una vía de tren.-_¿No los echas de menos, Sakakibara-kun?_

Entonces fue cuando notó que era Kouchi el incómodo. Su gesto lo había dicho todo. Mordaz, directa; nunca dejaría de serlo. Quizás si su hermano no hubiera hecho lo que había hecho, quizás si no tuviera que cuidar siempre de sus obligaciones y deberes, no sería tan estricta. Mas tampoco lo habría conocido en aquel momento incierto de sus vidas. Le daba la impresión de que jamás conseguiría ubicarlo con precisión.**-A todos y cada uno.**-sus pasos no tardaron en sucederse y ella le siguió. Hacía tiempo que el posible motivo por el que estaba caminando bajo la impetuosa lluvia se había esfumado y solamente buscaba que sus propias piernas la guiasen. A fin de cuentas, prefería lo difícil con él que lo fácil estando completamente sola.-**Supongo que es normal.**

¿Normal?¿Eso era lo único que se le ocurría decirle? Le sorprendía hasta a ella, que creía haber presenciado el colmo de la insensibilidad el día que Naoya aseguró que sólo se podía sentir algo a la vez. Que se lo dijesen a Izumi, cuyas entrañas eran un verdadero galimatías. Continuaron caminando quién sabe qué tiempo.-_Te odio._-y esas palabras lo hicieron observarla con una fijeza que no era usual. Los ojos de ella repletos de lágrimas, los suyos de incomprensión-.

**-¿Por qué?**-apenas un susurro. Un murmullo. Una pregunta que se perdió con la suave brisa y se empapó de la lluvia todo lo que quiso y más. Creyó que se iba a echar a llorar, pero Akazawa era fuerte, era la hija modelo, la hija perfecta. Y las hijas perfectas no lloran, a pesar de que con Kouichi pareciera poder permitírselo-.

-_Porque me haces sentir culpable._-y aun así seguía sin entender por qué lo odiaba exactamente. Ella buscó su mano a tientas y la entrelazó, temblorosa. El momento más extraño de todo lo que abarcaba su corta e intensa vida.-_Porque murieron por mi culpa. Me recuerdas que así fue._

-**Te equivocas.**-dicho instante fue ella la que enmudeció. Tan seguro de sus palabras, de lo que decía. Se sintió como una niña tonta que acababa de ladrar una de sus múltiples tonterías.-**Quiero recordarte que hiciste todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo. Nadie es perfecto.**-apretó su mano con fuerza e Izumi supo que estaba a su lado y que lo estaría hasta el final. No hicieron falta más palabras, ni tampoco lluvia que avivase más el fuego en el interior de la castaña. Sólo hacían falta el tren de las tres, un paraguas negro y un sentimiento de culpabilidad imborrable para darse cuenta de que lo amaba. Así también lo sentía él-.


End file.
